


1st Encounter: Bruising Kisses

by KalaKitsune



Series: ABC Drabbled Mature Content Companions! [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaKitsune/pseuds/KalaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot slightly based off letter K from my ‘ABC Drabbled, Vol. 2 – The Vampire Diaries’ series.</p>
<p>No spoilers that I am aware of.</p>
<p>I do not own The Vampire Diaries.</p>
<p>This is Rated M, just to be on the safe side, for manly man rough wall slamming kisses and a slight sexual theme.</p>
<p>Read, Review & Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Encounter: Bruising Kisses

_[***A Special Excerpt from Stefan’s ‘The Salvation of Damon Salvatore’ Journal***]_

 

_Damon was oddly happy today, thus reminding me of this book’s existence and why I had started writing this ‘journal’…  Of course, I am aware that it has been a very long time since I’ve actually found an event or shift in Damon’s moods or daily (un)life notable enough to warrant an entry, so here, I suppose, is where the baby steps of my dear older brothers ‘salvation’ truly starts._

_The name of this ‘salvation’, or shall I say the person responsible for this odd glimpse of a truly happy (without any sadistic backlash) Damon, is none other than Elena’s younger brother, Jeremy Gilbert._

_I am, as of right now, unsure what exactly it is that Damon seeks to gain from his new “friendship” with Jeremy.  I have my doubts, yet still a bit of hope glimmers through the darkness that I have come to view Damon in.  Perhaps this relationship is just what he needs, and I am leaning towards believing that perhaps Jeremy Gilbert is the key to unlocking my brother’s true self, which he had locked away back when those…unfortunate ‘incidents’ and tragedies clouded our judgment and twisted our hearts…_

_~ Stefan Salvatore, January 5 th_

~ ! ~

 

Damon wasn’t sure what he was doing or even why he was doing it… He just was… And it was the closest he’d ever managed to come to perfection. It felt wonderfully wrong, yet painfully right all at the same time.

 

Jeremy’s extra inch of height didn’t help him much against Damon as the stocky man surged forward, grabbing fistfuls of Jeremy’s dark T in large powerful hands before pushing the slimmer slighter body against the wall. All the breath in Jeremy’s lungs came out in a rush, and thin slightly chapped lips were pressed to his before he could replace it.

 

Jeremy saw stars, whether due to the mind blowing kiss he was currently being subjected to or the contact his head had with the wall, he wasn’t sure… His money was on the kiss, because he couldn’t even feel the pain.  He felt numb, almost light and weightless, as Damon’s hands released the material of his shirt before sliding up to take hold of his face as the kiss was deepened. A hot, probing tongue ran over his lips and forced itself into his mouth as he let out a gasp when Damon ground their hips together.

 

Damon was on fire as he pressed Jeremy closer to the wall. Pinning his hips with his own, he held the boys pretty face between his hands and attempted to kiss him silly. There was no rhyme or reason here. He was running on pure want and need. He had been craving this, possibly from the very start of this faux friendship.  This was something that he needed; he just didn’t know why.

 

The kiss was almost so desperate, in a way, that Jeremy could feel tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, so he squeezed them shut so he didn’t have to see the man who now possessed him so completely.  Damon was in control, everything about this situation said as much to Jeremy, and he didn’t want to show the man that he wanted this, had wanted this…  It almost made him feel sick as he allowed himself to be taken advantage of at such a full extent, but Jeremy couldn’t fight this.  He let Damon ravage his mouth with an intensity he’d never felt before.

 

Damon wasn’t in control.  He’d lost it all moments after the teen’s eyes closed tightly in an attempt to hide the tears.  But Damon could smell it, smell the soft salty tang of each suppressed drop.  It was completely possible that Jeremy was in pain, but Damon doubted that that was the case.  He didn’t care—he tried to convince himself—but his mind growled the words ‘liar’ over and over.  Even ‘vamped’ out like this, pressing hungrily into a pliable slim young body, his vampire nature was held at bay by something strong.  He knew that he wouldn’t hurt Jeremy, no matter how much control he didn’t have over himself, something inside of him would die before he could honestly and knowingly cause the human any kind of irreversible pain.

 

Damon pressed forward, fully intending to smother the human in everything that he was.  A part of him even wanted Jeremy to open those pretty chocolate brown eyes and see him for what he really was. He wanted Jeremy to see the monster in him.  Would Jeremy be frightened? Of course he would… It was impossible to accept just because he was kissing him now, barely keeping the boy from noticing the sharp fangs that ached painfully.  Things would be over before they began.   He would be forced to erase himself from Jeremy’s mind and memories… Could he do that? Was it even possible for him to do that now, now that he had found this, whatever this was?

 

~ ! ~

 

_[***A Special Excerpt from Stefan’s ‘The Salvation of Damon Salvatore’ Journal***]_

 

_I fear that Damon’s moods have taken a turn for the worse, and with the shift in mood has come far too much brooding and drinking alone in the study than is healthy even for a ‘supposable evil vampire’._

_It confounds me to watch them... The progression of their friendship seemed to actually appear real on both sides, and just as I start to disperse my suspicions of ‘why’ Damon would attempt to befriend Jeremy I notice a subtle change.  Elena, my dear clueless yet overprotective love, seems to have finally come to terms that maybe the two can just be friends without Damon desiring anything but friendship, and I was almost keen on agreeing.  But as I said, there has been a subtle change between them._

_Although they’ve progressed to a stage of friendship many would term as ‘best friends’, something has now stopped that progress and seems to be threatening the bond my brother had created with the human boy… As for what I suspect has happened, well, I hope I am mistaken…_

_Damon, my brother, with all his faults, may be further along the line to rejoining the ‘feeling’ populace than I had initially thought, and I know I owe my thanks to Jeremy… But what is this going to cost the both of them? What I suspect is the cause of the strain on their friendship seems to be the most obvious, if only obvious to me… I fear my brother may desire more than the boy’s hand in friendship. Perhaps Damon’s break from humanity has made him rusty on the workings of the human mind and emotions, but one cannot always just take things, especially things that require them to be given…_

_After observing them at the Mystic Grill, and their brief interactions, I am even further rooted in my suspicions.  The closer Damon attempts to get to Jeremy, the more the young human tries to avoid him, yet I’ve witnessed the teen watch Damon with a confused and bothered gaze.  The more Jeremy attempts to ignore Damon, the more Damon’s mood takes a turn for the worse. The two are partaking in a very intricate dance that could unravel everything that they have built thus far and reverse the positive change in Damon (something I fear may become permanent after another failed attempt)…_

_I am still uncertain of Damon’s true intentions towards Jeremy but plan to speak to him on the subject as soon as I can approach him without him being too hostile for answers not in the form of something physical… Damon is my brother but Jeremy is Elena’s, and Jeremy is a human.  So for Elena and Jeremy’s sake, I keep my vigil and pray to some higher power that things smooth out between them without there being a need for ‘love loss’ between the two…_

_~ Stefan Salvatore, April 16 th_

 

_~Fin~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KalaKitsune  
> Beta: JacklesPenis


End file.
